flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Colombia
The flag of Colombia consists of three horizontal bands of yellow (top, double-width), blue, and red. [https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/flags/co-flag.html Flag of Colombia at CIA World Factbook] The aspect ratio of the national flag is not officially specified. Symbolism * The yellow stands for generosity. * The blue stands for truth, loyalty, justice, and perseverance. * The red stands for bravery and strength. Other national flags Image:Colombia (civil ensign).svg|Civil ensign Image:Colombia (naval ensign).svg|Naval ensign Image:Colombia (presidential ensign).png|Presidential ensign Image:Colombia (naval jack).svg|Naval jack Image:Colombia (air force).png|Air force flag Image:Colombia (air force ensign).svg|Air force ensign History The contemporary flag of Colombia is based on the flag raised by General Francisco de Miranda over the brigantine Leandro on March 12, 1806, during his failed invasion to La Vela de Coro. In 1811 the United Provinces of New Granada adopted a flag similar to Miranda's but with green stripe instead of blue one. It's design was re-arranged in 1814. The victory of "The Liberator," Simón Bolívar, at the Battle of Boyacá on August 7, 1819, assured the independence of Colombia, and in December of that year Colombia adopted as its national flag similar to the current one: the horizontal tricolour of yellow, blue, and red under which Bolívar fought. In 1834 the stripes were changed from horizontal to vertical, and a white eight-pointed star was added in the centre. Subsequently coats of arms appeared on the flag for specific official purposes. The present national flag was established when the government reverted to the horizontal yellow-blue-red on December 10, 1861. In doing so, however, it made the yellow stripe twice the width of either of the other stripes. Provision was made for distinctive symbols in the centre of the flag for such purposes as identification of the diplomatic service, navy ships, privately owned vessels, and the armed forces. Essentially the same symbols had already been in use for half a century, but the exact artistic rendition had varied from one regime to the next in reaction to the changing political landscape.Colombia, flag of. (2009). In Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved March 10, 2009, from Encyclopædia Britannica Online Image:Nueva Granada 1811.svg|The United Provinces of New Granada, November 27, 1811 – April 26, 1814 Image:Nueva Granada 1814.svg|The United Provinces of New Granada, April 26, 1814 – July, 1816 Image:Great Colombia 1819.png|Great Colombia, December 17, 1819 – January 10, 1820 Image:Great Colombia 1820.png|Great Colombia, January 10, 1820 – October 6, 1821 Image:Great Colombia 1821.png|Great Colombia, October 6, 1821 – July 11, 1822 Image:Great Colombia 1822.png|Great Colombia, July 11, 1822 – May 9, 1834 Image:New Granada 1834.svg|The Republic of New Granada, May 9, 1834 – May 22, 1858 Image:Granadine Confederation.png|The Granadine Confederation, May 22, 1858 – July 26, 1861 Image:Colombia 1861-07.png|The United States of Colombia, July 26, 1861 – November 26, 1861 Image:Colombia.svg|Colombia, since November 26, 1861 Trivia .]] * The flag is very similar to the flag of Ecuador, the only differences being that the flag of Ecuador has the country's coat of arms on it and the different proportions. References Category:South America Category:Proportions 2-3 Category:Colombia